


Corazón rojo, corazón roto.

by Bellatrixcassiopea



Category: Politicosespañoles, spanish politicians
Genre: ConsquistandoMoncloaporamor, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Love, Gobiernodecoaliciónprogresista, Hurt, Lavenganzasocialista, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Obsession, Peblo - Freeform, Pedrizia, Pedro solo quedamos tu y yo, RecuerdosDelPasado, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrixcassiopea/pseuds/Bellatrixcassiopea
Summary: Pedro Sanchez era el típico guaperas del instituto, que revoloteaba de flor en flor hasta que la conoció a ella: Letizia, la mujer que acabaría siendo reina de España, pero que  primero fue reina su corazón.
Relationships: Letizia Ortiz/ Pedro Sanchez/ Pablo Iglesias
Kudos: 5





	Corazón rojo, corazón roto.

Cuando la vio por primera vez Pedro solo tenía 16 años.   
Casi no se fijó en ella cuando pasó a su lado el primer día de clases, apenas lo suficiente para cruzar miradas antes de que ella desapareciese por el fondo del pasillo.  
Él acababa de llegar nuevo al instituto y estaba demasiado preocupado en repetirse a sí mismo lo guapo que era para no desanimarse como para preocuparse por nada más.   
No volvió a pensar en la chica hasta que su amigo Edu se la presentó al día siguiente, cuando en medio de la vorágine de nuevos nombres el de ella se grabó a fuego en su cabeza.  
“Letizia con z”…sin duda un nombre peculiar para una chica que no aparentaba salirse de la normalidad.   
(Claro que está que Eduardo tuvo que aclararle más tarde que la chica no se llamaba Letizia Conzeta, pero el pobre Pedro no esta para pensar en esas nimiedades cuando la conoció)  
Quizá fue su nombre lo que le hizo fijarse en ella desde el principio, o quizá fue el hecho de que la pilló mirándole un par de veces los abdominales (de los que Pedro estaba muy orgulloso) cuando se cambiaban después de educación física. El caso es que para cuando acabó su primer curso en el Maetzu a nuestro Pedro se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que se iba a llevar a esa chica a la cama.  
Lo intento varias veces, pero por mucho que utilizara esa sonrisa seductora que tenia a la mitad de la población femenina y un cuarto de la masculina detrás de su (también seductor) culo, Letizia no parecía mostrar mayor interés en el.

A medida que pasaban su último curso de Bachillerato Pedro se veía incapaz de conseguir nada con ella, y sus amigos empezaban a preocuparse por su obsesión por Letizia. El antes ligón chico había llegado a rechazar incluso a algunas de las compañeras más guapas del curso, y solo vivía por y para conquistar a la Gallega.  
Cansado de halagos infructuosos y fichas nunca recogidas, nuestro Pedro se armó de valor y se decidió a ser claro.  
Aprovechando una noche de botellón esperó a que Letizia se quedara sola para hablar con ella, cosa que no sucedió hasta aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, cuando ya bastante borracho la vio caminar hacia unos arbustos del parque y la siguió sin mucho disimulo.  
-Hola guapa- Dijo apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano- Como esss que esstás tan sssola.  
-He venido a mear.  
-Puesss mal hecho.  
-¿Qué dices Pedro?- Preguntó extrañada.  
-Que son solo las dos de la mañana y cuando empiezas a mear de Botellón ya no paras.  
Letizia le miro en silencio durante unos 5 segundos antes de empujarle detrás del arbusto y empezar a besarle apasionadamente.  
Apenas se separaron para respirar, Pedro comprendió que había conocido a la única persona a la querría más que a sí mismo en toda su vida.  
-Pensssé que no te interesaba susurró Pedro  
-Shhhh- lo calló ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios- solo déjate llevar.  
Aquella noche yacieron juntos bajo las estrellas de Madrid, que por supuesto no se veían, pero estamos seguros que fueron testigos de su pasión.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.  
> Por dios dejadme unos Kudos o algún comentario si os interesa que continue esta movida.  
> Besos a todos.


End file.
